The Longer the Waiting
by Kogo Shuko
Summary: A small Trent POV fanfic, as there is NEVER enough Trent. This takes place DURING A Perfect Blood, and therefore has SPOILERS!
1. The Longer the Waiting

I sat behind my desk as I watched the carpet cleaner going over the carpet, shampooing it and removing the excess water at the same time. The broken tank had been removed, and my old aquarium had been brought out of storage. Inside floated the damsel fish and a few others I had managed to save, but the lionfish had been unceremoniously flushed away. I glared at the smaller tank as I thought back to Al redirecting my magic, and I felt my anger channelling to blame him.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

This wasn't Al's fault. I chose to throw that magic his way, and he only reacted. I knew the consequences. But _why_ had I thrown that magic? It was just Rachel. True, I had enough time and interest backing Rachel, but to stop thinking rationally because of the danger one demon posed?

And the truth is I hadn't been thinking straight.

I stood from my desk, tugging my jacket down, and pressing down any wrinkles that might have started to form. I walked carefully across the drying carpet and out the door into the hall. I nodded to the cleaner in the room, and he continued moving slowly across the carpet, sucking up water and pieces of gravel.

Turning, I headed down the hall, making my way through the complex as the décor became softer, until I was sliding through an unmarked door and making my way down the stairs to the sunken living room. Ceri was sitting in front of the magicked window, Ray and Lucy lying before her on a blanket. She had a plate beside her with arrowroot cookies for the children and a dainty cup of tea for herself.

She looked up as I made my way down the stairs, and I smiled at her.

"I thought you were going to try and get some work in?" Ceri asked, as Lucy caught her fingers, and held on tight, smiling up at her mother.

"The cleaners are fixing the office, and it's disrupting me," I said, as I ran a hand over my hair. I started to make my way across the large room, "I'll be in my rooms," I informed Ceri and she waved me away as she turned her attention back to the children.

The moment I closed the door behind me, my shoulders slumped. Unbuttoning my jacket, I slipped it off and flung it over a chair before heading across my bedroom to the bathroom that lay beyond. I strode to the sunken Jacuzzi tub and flipped a few switches to get it running and warming up, and then turned to the sinks.

I needed to distress and it was either in the tub or on a horse, and I didn't think Quen would give me the time to go out to the stables. I desperately wanted to see Tulpa, and I suddenly recalled Rachel mentioning the horse's name, although in an entirely different context. What was a tulpa to the demons? How did I come by the word when I named my familiar?

For a few brief moments I thought of my horse, and then my thoughts invariably turned to Rachel. I tugged my tie loose and folded it neatly before laying it on the counter. Next came my watch, and cuff links, both sitting neatly on top of the tie. I stared at these for a moment, knowing they made Rachel's assumption about me completely correct – I was a businessman. I had no reason to be attacking demons and studying elven magic. Perhaps she was right. Ignoring her wishes and attacking Al had led to nothing but broken items. She proved to me that she hadn't needed me there; she could control Al perfectly fine on her own.

But then why had she wanted me with her? And why, curse the Turn, did she touch me after? My hand strayed to my face where her fingers had brushed me, and my gaze became unfocused as I tried to recall her touch.

Rachel had no idea just how much she affected everyone she was with. Just one touch and here I was looking at myself in the mirror, and trying to figure her out. There had been moments in the past few months when I could have sworn she was seeing me in an entirely different light – one in which I wasn't the bad guy. And it meant the world to me that she didn't see me that way anymore. I craved her acceptance.

Shaking my head, I quickly unbuttoned my shirt, and let it slide to the floor, the silk soft against my skin. My pants puddled next to the shirt, and I quickly made my way back to the Jacuzzi and slipped into the moving water. I sighed as the warmth enveloped me, and I wondered if Rachel enjoyed the same kinds of relaxation. Brow furrowing I tried to direct my thoughts back to more comforting things like my horses. I couldn't very well relax with Rachel on my mind.

But even the thought of Tulpa kept bringing me back to Rachel, and I thought of her touch again. Why had she done that? What had been the point? And there had been something behind her eyes, some emotion I couldn't quite figure out. I sighed, and closed my eyes, only to be bombarded by her wild red hair and green eyes. And then the memory of her kiss suddenly surfaced, refusing to let me relax my muscles even for a second.

At first that kiss had been distant, and cold. But when she had let her reservations go, it had certainly been an eye opener – in more than one way. Remembering her hands in my hair, I squeezed my hands into fists to remind me of the two fingers missing. And yet, I knew I would trade more than two fingers to save her life again.

I sank further into the swirling water as I remembered trying to talk to Rachel about that kiss. She had told me to forget about it, that she already had. Something had cracked inside me when she had said that. I kept telling myself I didn't care for her romantically, and yet some part of me desperately wanted her to want me. I had been so sure that that kiss had meant more than just breaking the spell.

And today she had touched me. Why?

My hand rose to my cheek again, and I opened my eyes. What if she hadn't forgotten that kiss?

I stood up from the tub, water dripping to the floor as I picked up a towel and quickly began to dry myself. Putting my suit back on, I ran a brush over my damp hair and turned off the Jacuzzi. I had a few hours until I had a meeting to attend in Cincinnati, and I decided I had time to make one more charm. Come to think of it, why not give Rachel all of the charms? It would give me an excuse to drop by, to see why she had felt so compelled to touch me.

Leaving the tie and cufflinks on the counter, I left the bathroom and emerged from my rooms to find Ceri bouncing Ray on her knee while Lucy crawled toward her. I walked over and picked Lucy up. She giggled and grabbed for my hair. Smiling, I bounced her a bit, and looked down at Ceri. "Are they behaving?"

Ceri nodded, and smiled quietly. "Of course. They're both little angels."

I kissed Lucy on the forehead, and placed her back on the blanket. "That's great! I'm just going down to the labs for a bit before I head out to a meeting. Tell Quen I won't be long if he's looking for me."

Ceri nodded. I took the stairs two at a time and hurried down the hall to the elevator. Pulling a key from my pocket, I inserted it into the panel and pressed the correct button. As the elevator whirred into motion, my thoughts kept straying to Rachel.

Her red fly-away hair. Her kick ass now and ask questions later attitude. Her unique way of wearing leather and making it work for her. The way every single thought she had crossed her face. At that one, I paused. There were times when I just couldn't read what she was thinking. It bothered me. I wanted to know what she was thinking. She intrigued me.

When the elevator doors opened, I strode down the hall and stopped in front of a closed door. Unlocking it, I went inside and closed and locked the door behind me. Turning, I surveyed the small room with the different items needed for elven magic. On a small table near the door were a few charms I had made earlier that week. Dismissing these charms, I moved across the room and opened a drawer in the counter. Inside sat two rings. Picking them out, I examined the rings that seemed like simple puzzle rings. I had started this charm but stopped, thinking it was pointless if Rachel never took the silver band off. I also figured it was pointless if she refused to accept it.

But what if she would?

I put the rings on the counter and stared at them. This would be a test of trust. Did she trust me enough to take this charm? If she did, what else did she think of me? Something stirred inside me, and I sighed.

I turned to a bookshelf and pulled an old book, knowing exactly which tome held the charm I was looking for. I flipped through the pages until I found the charm I was looking for. I let my fingers brush the text as I read the elven and Latin print, describing the charm and the words to prepare and invoke it.

A lovers' charm. It would bring you to your love or bring her to you when you so desperately needed her. It was romantic, if I thought about it. Especially if distance kept you far apart. But it was also pretty useful, especially in times of trouble. Rachel could use it in a desperate situation, and I would know with certainty that she was alright. It would bring her right to me, and my heart could rest easy knowing that.

Some part of me had changed. I wanted to protect her. When had that changed? Perhaps about the same time that I started listening to her, understanding that she let her wants drive her and not her needs. I found her wants interesting. She wanted to see justice done, but above all, she wanted to protect and keep her friends around her. I remember figuring that out – and I remember when I wished that I could be included in that small circle.

I set the book down next to the rings, and pulled my ribbon and cap from another drawer, draping the ribbon across my shoulder and chest. I put the hat upon my head and felt a slight blush. I still felt foolish wearing it, but I knew I wasn't ready yet to remove them when casting my charms. I was going to do this. And not to see if she trusted me. I was doing this because I thought I was finally part of her circle of friends. And if I was, she would accept this ring. And one day, it would bring her to me. I felt my heart beat faster as I suddenly thought of the kiss again.

Determined, I turned to the book, and read over the words carefully. Intent and wording was what created this charm, and I knew I had the intent right. I picked up a ring in each hand, and spoke the words aloud:

"Dimidium a universitas seorsum

Tamen usquequaque in meus pectus pectoris

A diligo orbis

A vox vocis ut sono

Intorqueo is manus manus

Crux crucis is terra

Per illa versus

Vestri diligo ut redimio"

Carefully, I gently moved the rings until they were touching, and closed my eyes. I whispered "Suo illa orbis una," and closed my good hand over both rings, feeling them spark with the life that was my magic. I let out my breath, and slowly opened my eyes. Opening my hand, I looked at the two dully shining rings resting on my palm. I dropped the smaller one on the counter, and slipped the other onto my finger. I could still feel the magic coursing through the metal.

I picked up the smaller one, and held it to the light. It didn't look any different. I closed my bad hand around it, and turned to the other charms. I would bring her the charms. I had the time before heading to my meeting, and I suddenly felt the need to see her again. What would I say to her?

Finding an empty paper bag, I pushed the charms into it and at the last moment decided to place the ring in with them. Leaving the room, I headed back upstairs, determined to get in the Jaguar and drive over to Rachel's. For some reason the thought of showing up unannounced made me anticipate this meeting all the more.

I always loved seeing her in her own element. Catching her by surprise always left me understanding a little bit more about her, and I'd take as much away from this as I could. Getting off the elevator, I headed for the garage, anticipation quickening my steps. I wondered what she'd be wearing. What emotions would cross her readable face? I hoped she would be as excited to see me.

I had just opened the door to the garage when I heard Quen call, "Sah'an."

Groaning, I turned slowly around. I watched as my head of security came walking down the hall toward me. "Are you heading to your next meeting. Sah'an?" Quen asked.

I nodded, and ran a hand over my hair, making sure it was where it belonged. "Yes, I was just on my way."

"I'll drive then," Quen said as he passed me and walked out into the garage.

I followed slowly, "There's no need, Quen. I can do this myself."

Quen headed for the limo, and I followed behind. "Of course you can. But I'd rather if I did this."

Giving in, as I always did, I slid into the leather interior. "Well, in that case, if we could stop by Morgan's, I have something I would like to drop off."

Quen sat down in the driver's seat, and twisted around to look at me. "Sah'an?"

"We have the time."

Quen raised an eyebrow, and I knew he didn't believe my reasoning. "Of course," he said, and started the car. I put the bag of charms on the seat next to me. The memory of Rachel's lips against mine, her hands running through my hair surfaced again, and I closed my eyes, remembering every detail.

**I apologize for my crappy Latin, but here is the English poem I put together for the charm:**

**Half a world apart **

**But forever in my heart**

**A lover's ring**

**A voice that sings**

**Twist this band**

**Cross this land**

**Through these lines**

**Your love that binds**

**Join these rings together**


	2. Feel the Silence

**I never intended to write a second chapter of **_**The Longer the Waiting, **_**even though people have asked me to. But when I decided to reread **_**A Perfect Blood**_** in prep for **_**Ever After**_**, this scene bugged me. Trent must have felt so reamed out by Ivy when she had taken Rachel from him after the arrest. And I decided to write down what I thought his thoughts were throughout the ordeal. I hope you enjoy!**

Trent sat on the park bench next to Rachel, feeling her lean into him to hold herself up. He knew she was in shock and at the very least she needed to get her ankle looked at, but he was sitting with her, respecting her wishes. In due time, he could bring her back to his place and let his own doctors patch her up, and he had half a mind to do just that, if it weren't for the fact that he had come here with no phone.

Jenks had just flown off in search of Ivy and Trent knew that his time with the witch was limited. He hadn't brought her over here so much to ask her a few questions, but rather that he knew it was what she really wanted and he just couldn't bear to deny her that. Trent noticed Rachel's hand reaching weakly toward his face and he quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes before she could do it for him. A thrill went through him at the thought and he squashed the thought immediately.

He looked around slowly, knowing Rachel's condition was getting worse, but pretending not to notice. Unless it became serious, he would entertain her wish. But while he had her here, away from the hubbub caused by the I.S. and FIB, he felt he should at least get a bit more information out of her. "Rachel, I don't see anyone here not FIB or I.S.," he said, forcing himself not to put his arm around her shoulders as her weight continued to press harder against him. "How confident are you in your assessment?"

Trent's eyes scanned the people moving in front of him. Everyone definitely appeared to belong, and he wondered if Rachel had been wrong when she had called earlier. He briefly remembered waking up to her voice over the phone, and he cursed himself for answering the phone so informally. The sight of her name on the caller ID hadn't stopped him, and he really needed to keep himself in check around her.

"That's because the guys with the radios bugged out when Eloy got free," Rachel said, and she flicked a finger at the ear bud hanging against her shirt. Trent reached his good hand out, intent on studying the little piece of technology. "You want it?" Rachel asked suddenly, before Trent could grasp the bud in his hand.

Trent immediately nodded and reached behind her carefully, pulling the battery pack off her waistline as she dropped the bud down her shirt. He averted his eyes away from her collar, not wanting to think about the bud as it slid across her skin as he pulled it free. He held the bud in his hand, feeling the warmth of Rachel's body radiating off the little wires.

"Alpha and beta teams are meeting up at the bird nest," Rachel said, and Trent became alarmed when he realized she was having trouble speaking. Her speech evened out as she continued to talk, and he relaxed next to her, doubting she had even noticed.

"Beaters and receivers. Personally, I would think they were HAPA's extraction team. If HAPA had any money, that is." Rachel paused, and then her head shot up, "Look, Glenn isn't having a very good day, either."

Trent watched Rachel's eyes focus on the FIB detective before finally turning to watch Glenn and his superior have a go at it. Trent settled further into the bench, feeling Rachel's warmth through his suit jacket. Trent began to worry what the cold might do to Rachel, but he was content to sit in silence with her, studying the people running about, trying to find something out of the ordinary. Everything seemed like a normal catch between the I.S. and the FIB – hectic, and with so much tension that a banshee could just sit and drink it all in without having to interfere for her own benefit.

The sound of Ivy's footsteps brought Trent out of his reverie, and he sat up straighter, again refraining from putting his arm protectively around the witch's shoulders.

The trail of pixy dust announced Jenks' arrival, which preceded Ivy's entrance by mere seconds. Trent tensed as Ivy reached for Rachel, hissing out, "What are you doing? Look at her. She's going into shock. And you have her sitting on a bench? What are you doing here anyway?"

Trent scowled, the look marring his perfect features. Before he had a chance to reply, Rachel interrupted, her voice sounding funny, "He's saving my ass. Hi, Ivy." Trent's eyebrows knit together in concern at the large grin on Rachel's face, and he realized that her shock from the events had progressed. He felt uneasy as Ivy put her arm under Rachel's shoulder, avoiding the elf by taking Rachel from the other side. "Ow! Ow!" Rachel cried out, and Trent jumped to his feet.

"Watch it!" Jenks cried out, his concern pointed toward Ivy and not Trent.

Trent's temper rose and he moved to hold Rachel up with one single finger, concerned that she would fall off the bench without his protection. He felt Rachel relax just a bit under his touch and another thrill seemed to reach through him. He glared at Ivy, whose stare was equally icy. The vampire didn't think he could take care of Rachel, and for some reason, it put his defenses up. He could take care of Rachel better than any of them could – except maybe Jenks. He knew more about her past than anyone, and he had slowly been learning precisely how the witch worked.

Trent had calculated the risk to her health when he had acquiesced to her wish, and he had determined that her trust in him was more important than her immediate comfort. He understood her needs, and wanted her to have what the others would deem unimportant. It was important for her to see the bad guy officially caught, and that made it important to him. And he would never have risked her health. He had too much invested in her.

"Her ankle is broken," Trent said, anger a thread behind his cool voice, "Her ribs are bruised, and her hand has suffered major damage. She'll be fine, but-"

"She needs an ambulance!" Ivy interrupted him, her voice dripping with icicles. Trent backed up a few steps as he watched her take over the situation by giving her pain amulet to Rachel and then picking the witch up in her arms. Trent felt stupid that he hadn't given Rachel one as he saw her relax in the vampire's arms.

His gaze lingered on Rachel for a second and then turned back to the angry vampire, "She didn't want one!" he said, a bit louder than he had intended to be. And a bit less in control, as well.

"When does Rachel ever know what she wants?" Ivy retorted, and then turned and walked away, leaving Trent standing in the shade of the trees, the park bench at his back. He watched as Rachel lifted her head up and stared at him. Her hand came up and she gave him a bunny-eared kiss-kiss motion before Ivy toted her away.

Trent squeezed the radio in his hand, angry at Ivy, and more importantly angry at himself. He knew that none of this would mean anything to Rachel in the long run, but it meant everything to him. He had weighed the pros and cons of letting her get her way, and had decided it was more beneficial to let her feel like she was still in control. Ivy had burst in on the situation, assessed it with her emotions running too high, and had determined that he had botched everything. Just because the vampire thought she was in love with Rachel didn't mean she knew what was best for her. Trent was able to think about the situation logically, and could take Rachel's demands and requests with a detached logic.

He quickly pocketed the radio and turned away from the arrest scene. He had no emotional attachment to Rachel. She was simply a business partner, whether she realized it or not.

But if that was all she was, how come he felt so angry at being accused of risking her life? He would never jeopardize her health, not if it was too risky. He felt agitated, just thinking of Rachel at the edge of death again. His breathing became shallow as he remembered having to put her soul in a bottle to help her body and aura heal. Despite what her friends thought, he had been terrified to lose the witch, and he had begun rethinking his relationship with her.

He kept denying it. They were business partners. Nothing else.

And yet, that kiss…

Trent straightened out his suit and headed toward traffic, hoping to find a pay phone so that he could call Quen.


End file.
